


At the Beach

by Musyc



Series: Humpathon 2011 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Beach Sex, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Fellatio, Hermione Granger - character, Oral Sex, Teasing, tropics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione celebrate their anniversary in the tropics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beach

Draco's breath caught as Hermione pushed aside the curtain of the dressing room in the corner of their cabana. Warm tropical sun peeked through the palm branches covering the roof and danced across her skin, dappling it with gold. She had a great deal of skin exposed, far more than he'd seen outside their bedroom, and he found he could appreciate at least one Muggle outfit if it showed him that much of his wife. A narrow band of stretchy blue fabric cradled her high, small breasts and a swathe of gauzy material draped around her hips. Hips that swayed and undulated as she approached him.

Hermione laid her hands on his chest, tugging at his linen shirt. "You know," she said as she looked up at him with a saucy tilt of her head. "This is so lightweight you might as well not be wearing a shirt at all." She shifted one finger and slid it across his nipple. Draco gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing audibly. Hermione gave a throaty chuckle and dipped her head to lick the small nub through the fabric.

Before Draco had recovered from that, Hermione dropped to her knees and fingered the drawstring of his trousers. "Though it's nice that you bought these to match. Very nice. Very ... convenient." She kissed one hip and dragged her nails down the other. Draco's cock throbbed, stiffening within seconds. Hermione purred with satisfaction and tipped her head.

Draco clutched at her shoulder as she mouthed his shaft through the linen. "Hermione, I-" He cut off with a whimper when her lips traveled lower, fitting around the head of his cock. Any protests disappeared from his mind as blood rushed to his groin.

Hermione tugged the drawstring loose and pulled the trousers down to his ankles. Draco held still, both hands locked on her shoulders, as she ran her tongue up his length. She opened her mouth wide and kissed back to the head, lips soft and tongue fluttering. Draco dropped his head forward and groaned. "Fuck, Hermione," he muttered.

She laughed under her breath. "That's the plan." She locked her hands on his hips and drew him in, sucking hard.

Draco watched her, his mouth open and his eyes hooded. He stroked one hand over her hair and back to cup the nape of her neck. "Is this my anniversary present?" he managed to ask, his voice hoarse with arousal.

Hermione sucked on the tip of his cock and looked up at him. Her mouth curved in a smile and she flicked her tongue around the ridge. Her fingers stroked and cupped his bollocks as she nodded. Draco moaned. "Brilliant. Just one thing." He caressed her cheek and gave her a wry grin. "I'm not going to be able to stand up for much longer."

She released him with a popping sound and a quiet laugh as she pointed to the wide lounger overlooking the beach. "Lie down, then," she said. "I'm just getting started."


End file.
